


Loki's Seduction

by Juliette591



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette591/pseuds/Juliette591
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and his ladylove enjoy an evening alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Seduction

Loki lay there silently with his fingers interlaced behind his head. Never looking up. Not until you stride forward, climb on top and straddle him. He stares up at you with mild curiosity.

You lean forward, your hands braced on his chest as you move in slowly for a nibble on his bottom lip. He smirks but lets you continue and even lifts his chin ever so slightly in order to expose his neck. With a glint of mischief in your eyes you lean in even closer and flick your tongue along his jaw line. He lets a faint moan slip out as you lick downward toward the hollow of his throat, stopping only to gently kiss his Adam's apple.

With his hands still locked behind his head he thrusts his hips up from beneath you. Startled, you gasp as you feel the hardness of his erection up against you. You pitch forward and suddenly your face is buried in the crook of his neck. His scent is dark, heavenly and you feel a glorious intoxication.

His hands are on you now. Fingers tangled in your hair as he grabs hold of you and crushes your mouth to his. Teeth gnash, tongues are tangled, his lips are soft and smooth. Luscious.

You wrap one hand around his throat and then grab his long black hair with the other. He growls but a smirk remains on his beautiful face. "You like that, pet? Go ahead, grab my hair again. You seem to like it a great deal."

Just as you pull on his hair he reciprocates and you feel your head pulled back hard. It's glorious. He drags his teeth along your neck and latches onto your earlobe and sucks it into his mouth. His hot breath causes you to shiver against him. He laughs a deep throaty laugh and bites you again.

You let out a yelp and he releases you. "So sorry my dear. I will try to be gentler with you. I forget how fragile you Midgardians can be..."

Your eyes blaze. "Don't you dare!" and then you grab him and smash your mouth onto his. He removes his hands from your hair and trails them down your shoulders and gently pushes you up and off him. You pout until you realize he's only pausing long enough to begin tearing your clothes off.

"You won't be needing these," he whispers as he slides your bra straps off one at a time with one hand and tugs your panties down with the other. You bite your lip as you stand completely naked in front of the would-be king of Asgard. His eyes rake over you in approval. "Your turn pet," he invites you to step forward, "undress me."

Your hands shake as you reach up to pull his shirt up and off him. Dropping it to the floor you turn your attention to the front of his pants where you can clearly see the outline of his massive erection. A small whimper escapes your lips as you undo the buttons and begin to slide his pants down his legs.

He steps out of them and kicks them away with elegant movement. Loki stands before you completely naked. You can't help but stare. Glorious purpose indeed!

"It's your move pet," he purrs as he reaches out one hand and brushes a strand of hair off your forehead, "what do you want from me?"

Without another word you're in his arms again, he kisses you hard, picks you up and wraps your legs around his waist as he pins you up against the wall.

You can feel his cock hard against your thigh as he ruts against you. You scratch your nails across his back and shoulder blades, which causes him to hiss with pleasure. "That's it pet," he breathes in your ear, "mark me. Make me yours!"

You pull on his hair, bite his neck and scratch red lines down his chest and all he does is laugh and goad you on. Aching, you need him inside you. Now.

"Loki," you pant, "fuck me. Now!" With a dangerous gleam in his eye he roars "Finally!" and thrusts so hard and deep inside you that you see stars.

Powerful... almost painful but wickedly delicious he makes you tremble and whimper as he rams his cock deep. Suddenly, with you still locked in his arms, he whirls you around away from the wall and slams both of your bodies down onto the bed.

He never stopped fucking you as he moved. You stare into his eyes and you see hunger, rage and even a hint of sadness. You reach up to cradle his face in your hands and plant a gentle kiss on his mouth.

He stops for a moment, almost as if he's confused by your gesture. "Loki," you whisper, "let me in. Let me love you."

For a brief moment he looks at you with such tenderness... but then the animal inside of him takes over and he pounds hard and deeply into you again.

You wrap your legs around his lower back and pull him closer to you. You trail kisses along his jaw line, across his cheekbones and even plant a gentle one on the tip of his nose. His eyes lock on yours and he kisses you back in the same manner, including on your nose.

Taking advantage of the moment you slide out from underneath him and position yourself on your knees at the edge of the bed. "What are you planning to do down there pet?" his eyes gleaming.

Smiling, you pull him up to a standing position directly in front of you. He stares down at you with such affection and adoration you feel like you could melt under his gaze into nothing.

You reach out one hand and lightly trace your fingertips along his inner thigh, the other rests comfortably on the back of his other thigh as you pull him forward. You lick your lips and then slowly take him into your mouth. He lets out a low moan as you twirl your tongue around the head and massage the shaft with your palm.

There's no doubt about it. His cock is huge. It's intimidating but an enticing challenge to see how much of it you can take. You open your mouth wider, sliding his cock deeper as you suck hard. He impulsively thrusts into you and you are momentarily struck off balance. He looks down at you and purrs "I'm so sorry pet I'll try to go easier on you..." as he smoothes your hair off your forehead, his cock still in your mouth.

You nod your silent assent and continue to experiment with your limits. Finally you find a good rhythm and you are able to focus your attention on giving him as much pleasure as possible.

He tastes wonderful. You want to drink him down completely but he stops you. "No pet," he whispers, "not like this... I want to be inside you again." He pulls out of your mouth and you whimper in protest until he drags you back up to your feet and kisses you deeply.

"I love to taste myself on your tongue," he purrs as he kisses you again. "Shall we try it with you?" He pushes you back down onto the bed and lifts your hips up onto a pile of pillows. Grinning, he plants kisses along your thighs, up one then down the other. The heat between you builds until you can't take it anymore. "Loki!" you moan, "do it now... please..."

With a wicked smile on his gorgeous face he dives straight into you. it's heaven and hell. His tongue lashes at you, in you, all around you. It makes you dizzy and he refuses to slow down. With his tongue deep inside you he reaches up to flick your clit with his thumb. You shriek and writhe under him. He laughs and presses on.

The tension builds. You feel it. "Oh... oh god... Loki..." you can almost feel his smirk against your silken skin when he hears the words you've chosen. "Loki... I'm going to come." Suddenly he stops. Shocked, you lock eyes with him. "What the hell...?" It's then that he leaps up on top of you and plunges his cock deep inside and he tangles his tongue with yours.

"Together..." he moans into your ear, "I want us to come together... at the same time." He grunts as he mounts you over and over again. He slides one hand down between your sweating bodies and finds your clit again with his elegant fingers. He strokes you in perfect timing with his thrusts.

You feel that glorious tension begin to build again. He senses it too. "Oh my pet," he grins, "you're suddenly so tight around me... I love it." You stare at him wordlessly, biting your lower lip as you admire his beautiful face as it contorts in ecstasy. He's getting closer too.

"Loki look at me," you say as you once again hold his face in your hands. He slows his thrusts long enough to stare into your eyes. "Yes my pet? What do you want to say to me?"

"I... I love you."

Shocked, he can only rest his forehead against yours.

"You don't have to say anything," you whisper to him, "I just needed you to know."

He finally looks back up into your eyes, his own wet with tears. "Oh pet..." he purrs, "I love you too."

In that moment your every sense is heightened. You need him to keep going... you need him to fuck you, make love to you. "Loki... please... don't... please don't stop now..."

He mounts you and once again the stars are before your eyes. He thrusts harder, faster, deeper than ever before. You press your lips to his and as you come you scream his name into his mouth. He follows you seconds later, his body completely rigid above you. As he comes he screams your name at the top of his lungs and then collapses on top of you.

You lay there like that for several moments, both of you breathing hard and staring at each other's faces in quiet satisfaction. his cock is still inside you. You can feel it twitch and pulse as his orgasm dies down. Finally he slowly pulls out of you and for a second you feel a twinge of sadness at the sudden emptiness you feel. He rolls onto his back and pulls you into his arms.

"That was amazing pet," he breathes heavily against your ear as he kisses your hair, "I... I've never felt like that before..." He smiles at you in that brilliant way that only Loki the god of Mischief ever could, "what on Midgard have you done to me?"

You smile back at him and simply say "The same thing you did to me....you let me love you."

"No more sadness my love," you say to him, "I only ever want to see a smile on that beautiful face of yours." You take one of his hands in yours and kiss his palm. "Promise me," you whisper.

"I promise pet. I love you."

"I love you too Loki..."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a prompt in a Facebook group that I admin for; it was all spontaneous so forgive me if it's not the best work. This is also my first published piece. :)


End file.
